The True Warrior of Earth
by Rose of the Dawn
Summary: There's a new sailor scout and her name is Sarah Suzuki, and she is Sailor Earth, the true warrior of Earth. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

-1Okay this is my first story, so please be kind. And if you have to send a flame JUST DON'T OKAY!!!! Okay that is all I have to say… wait I knew I was forgetting something I do not own Sailor Moon or any thing else except for Sarah Sakura Suzuki and her talisman, and her other people.. Don't forget to REVIEW.

Chapter 1

It was a very fine morning as Sarah Suzuki awoke to the sound of her maid walking around her room getting her new school uniform ready and opening the curtains. " Good Morning Isalena, did you sleep okay?" " I slept fine Miss Suzuki, despite my new surroundings." Isalena sighed. "Japan's not like Italy or L.A., but I'm sure they're here some where, because I felt the presence of Sailor Moon as we traveled across Asia, Isalena I know I did." Sarah sighed in frustration. "I trust your senses Miss, and you better get out of bed or you'll late for your first day of school and we can't have any of that!" Isalena laughed merrily. "Yes, yes, you're right I'm getting up." Sarah removed her covers and reached for her "seeing" stick as she called it. Sarah had been blind for a little more than 8 years, she had been in a very bad car accident that left her blind, orphaned, and a heiress to over more than a million dollars and two very large houses. One in Japan and one in Italy, her good friend Isalena had been with her ever since the Silver Millennium and helped her on her search for the Sailor Scouts, which had taken them all over the world. Sarah has had a very big secret from the world of the non gifted, she Sarah or as her birth name had been Sakura Suzuki, was the Princess of Earth and also Sailor Earth, the one forgotten Sailor Scout left out of the group of 11 gifted people to protect their solar system from evil and terror. And now hopefully she had found where they now live, Tokyo, Japan. "Isalena?" "Yes Miss?" " Do you think that Darien will even remember me?" …" It might take some time Miss Suzuki, for your brother to remember you, but he will eventually." Isalena said with great thought, all was quiet for what seemed like forever, but Isalena broke the silence. " Miss Suzuki, you better hurry, you're going to be very late if you don't" Sarah sighed as she got her "seeing" stick from the corner by her bed. "Miss did you hear me?" Sarah turned to her head to where she heard her friend's voice and smiled innocently. "What did you say Isalena?" "I asked what you need in your school bag, Miss." " Oh, just my math book, history book, English book…" " Why do you need to take an English class for? You already know English well enough to teach the class your self." Isalena asked confused. " Oh, well the lady at the front desk of the high school said that it was a required class that everyone must take, in order to get a diploma, so what ever." Sarah said " Oh that's rubbish. I should talk to that woman, who is she to tell you…" Sarah giggled as Isalena went on about the English class, grumbling some more about it as she was packing the bag. Suddenly Sarah remembered something. "Isalena did my piano come yet?!" Sarah exclaimed excited. "No Miss, not yet, they said that it should be here either this evening or tomorrow morning." "Oh." was all Sarah could say. Sarah went over to her chair, and groped for her school uniform. Her uniform was a long dark navy blue skirt and a white sailor shirt with dark navy blue on the collar. She had to have it ordered for her by the school because she was taller than most 16 year olds. Sarah was also very beautiful, she had long black hair that reached her waist and she usually had it in a braid, her long legs were very good for running track, and her graceful fingers make the piano and violin sound beautiful, and her eyes were what made most people turn to look twice, they were a beautiful ocean blue. Her eyes though she couldn't see with them were a wonder to most doctors, because when she was hit in the face by flying glass, she somehow can still open them even after 5 surgeries, but the only thing she can see is black, and nothing else. Sarah had to hurry now because she was 20 minutes away from Juuban High School and traffic wouldn't be pretty this morning. Isalena and Sarah rushed out of the Suzuki Mansion and into Sarah's Porsche Carrera GT. They made to the High School with 15 min to spare. "Well do you want to go in or wait just a bit?" " Are there people here yet?" Sarah asked. "Yeah there is a lot of people here, do you want to go find your class?" "Sure, I'll go in, what's my first class?" "Let me see… Uh… Oh, English class." "Okay well, I'll go now I'll see you later, pick me up around 4:00, so I can practice on the piano and maybe the violin to, okay.?" "Sure, … and call me if you find them, I'll be here real fast got it?" Isalena said the last part so quiet that Sarah had to lean over to hear what Isalena was saying. "Yeah I know I have my cell phone with me. Bye Isalena, be safe." Sarah said as she got out of her car. Sarah slung her book bag over her shoulder and put her walking stick in front of her…. Wait where was her walking stick!!! "Oh, shoot it's still in the car, oh well I know how to get around." Sarah muttered to her self. Sarah began walking across the school yard and avoided the groups of people that stood in the middle of the yard. Sarah could hear people talking about her in whispers, nothing bad but out of curiosity of her, but still she didn't like it when people talked about her. Then Sarah walked right into someone, as the person in front of her yelled in surprise, Sarah quickly turned away and mumbled a "sorry", but then someone yelled at her to come back and apologize, Sarah was too embarrassed to turn around and say sorry, but then someone roughly grabbed her shoulder and spun her around and yelled, "Hey come here and… Damn you!!!" When the person had grabbed Sarah, she immediately turned and kick the person in the stomach. _"Well this isn't the way I wanted to start school, or start making friends." _Sarah thought to herself. Sarah then said to the group that was now approaching her and their friend "I'm sorry that I bumped into one of you but keep your friend under control, or next time I won't go easy on any one of you, now excuse me I have a class to get to." Sarah said threatenly. As Sarah turned away she could hear the group of mostly girls ask if their friend she was okay, "Amara, you okay, that girl kicked you pretty hard, you going to live right!?" one girl asked laughing just a little bit" Shut up, Lita, that's not funny, she kicked me really hard." Amara said. "Well it serves you right for chasing after her then grabbing her, she didn't bump into me that hard Amara!" a girl with a soft voice scolded the other girl. _"Yes I agree with that girl, well any way I better avoid them, they could be a problem finding the Sailor Scouts and My Brother." _Sarah walked away quickly before she would hear anything more, _"This is going to be a long day." _Sarah sighed as she walked into the school building to her class.

Okay guys this is the first chapter, a little dry but tell me what you think and please NO FLAMES!!! Thax

Sailor Princess Universe


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Okay, I'm going to put up 2 chapters, because I feel guilty for not updating sooner sniff so anyway the new enemy will be reveled!!! And thank you to**

**Amydali 86**

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**

**& UMFan**

**Thank you guys again for reviewing and I don't own anything of Sailor Moon except for Sarah, Isalena, & some other Sailor Scouts of my imagination. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

As Sarah inched down the crowed halls of Juuban High School, trying not to bump into anyone else, Sarah was still wary about what had happened this morning and was being extra careful about avoiding people without her walking stick. As Sarah was thinking about ways to avoid the group girls, she heard yelp from behind her and was knocked to her knees, book scattering in front of her. "Ouch, man my first day of school and I've gotten knocked down twice in less than 3 minutes from the first time." Sarah whispered as she got her books and stood back up and started to walk away, but was stopped as she heard the person behind her tell her "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, please

forgive me." the girl whispered, Sarah was shocked, she figured that she would just get up and say "sorry" and walk away. Sarah regained her composure, "It's alright, are you sure that you're okay?" Sarah asked as she stepped closer to the girl. " You forgive me, you're not going to hit in the stomach or anything like you did to Amara Tenoh!?" she asked, and Sarah could almost see the grimace on her face. "No, I'm not going to hit you, just don't surprise me." Sarah assured her, "What's your name?" Sarah asked suddenly curious. "My name is Molly Wanatabe, I'm a Junior." Molly said with more confidence this time. "My name is Sarah Suzuki, I'm also a Junior, what teachers do you have?" Sarah questioned. " I have Mr. Makiguchi, for English…" " So do I !" Sarah exclaimed. " You do, for first period." "Yeah." "You want to go to class together?" Molly asked. "That would be nice, sure."

Sarah smiled and then one of her books fell, "Oops." Sarah said as she bent down to pick it up. " I'll get it Sarah." Molly said as she quickly bent down to get the book. Molly picked up the book and looked at it curiously, the book looked the same as any other book but there was bumps all over it, then Molly looked at Sarah and gasped. Sarah knew why, she obviously just figured out that she was blind. " That doesn't bother you that I'm blind, doesn't ?" Sarah asked her voice guarded, there was silence, and it bothered Sarah, silence always did, because that was how that night was, that fateful night her parents died and she sat there for 6 hours in silence because her parents died instantly after the car accident. Sarah sighed, "I see that it must bother you so I'll leave, it was nice to meet you Molly Wanatabe." Sarah turned and started walking down the hall. " Wait, Sarah, wait please, it doesn't bother me, it just surprised me that's all, I mean you look like you can see, just please don't be mad at me." Molly called after Sarah. Sarah sighed and turned, "Well come on Molly, we're going to be late for class." Sarah called to Molly. Molly smiled and ran down the hall and took Sarah's hand, Sarah froze for a second and then realized that Molly was going to take her to class. Sarah took a firmer grip on Molly's hand, "Do you mind being my escort for the rest of the day, Miss. Wanatabe?" Sarah said in a formal tone. "Well you know I charge every step, Miss. Suzuki?" Molly said in the same formal tone. Both girls were quiet for a minute then busted out laughing. " I.. don't.. mind…!" Molly said in between laughs. "Thank you, Molly." "No problem". "Well lets get going so we aren't late." Sarah said. "Sure but you have to tell me how you get your hair so shiny, what type of shampoo do you use?" Molly, asked, and Sarah just laughed. _"I better just enjoy this, while I still can." _Sarah thought to herself as she and Molly walked to English class together.

As Molly and Sarah walked into Mr.Makiguchi's class, they found seats near the front of the classroom. They talked a bit until Mr. Makiguchi said that there was 7 minutes till class started, so they settled down and got out their books. Sarah got her English book out and set it out on her desk, Molly looked over in curiosity, "Sarah, my I look at your book?" Sarah reached over and gave her book to Molly, " It really isn't any different than your book you know." Sarah commented as she heard Molly turn the pages. "Well, you're right but I've never seen any book in brail though, was it hard to learn, the brail I mean?" Molly asked with all the curiosity of a child. "At first it was, but soon you just memorize the bumps after awhile, just like with a foreign language. Do you get what I'm saying." "Yeah, so you mean I could learn brail then?" " Oh, I'm sure you could, but I'm not sure though." Sarah said unsure how to answer. Suddenly Sarah whipped her head toward the door, as it opened Sarah was surrounded by energy. Sarah gasped, this was the same energy that she felt when she was in L.A., the same energy that drove her here, the same energy that she remember from the Silver Millennium. " Molly, who just came through the door?" Sarah said a little breath less. Molly looked up, "Serena Tsukino, Lita Kino, Michelle Kaioh, and Amara Tenoh. Oh dear, I hope she doesn't start something." Molly said a little nervously. "She better not, she'll be talking to my lawyer, or my fist which ever one she wants more." Sarah said coldly. "You would really sue her or even punch her, don't you think she would hit you first?" Molly whispered as the group drew nearer. " Did she get me first this morning? And any way I have taken self defense class." Sarah said confidently. "Sarah, just stay away from her, she isn't worth getting in trouble for something stupid and…" Molly stopped because the girls were passing by their desks and of course fate couldn't resist to add a little drama to anyone's life, nice of fate to do this right … not! Fate decided to have fun. As Amara passed Sarah's deck she decided to look at the occupant, and when recognition hit Amara, Sarah had already decided to not to acknowledge her. "Oh great she's in our class, don't get on my nerves or…" "Or you'll what beat me up, a blind person, and how would that make you look in the eyes of a judge? Not very good I would guess, so maybe you should be the one to back off, Miss Tenoh." Sarah whispered icily and threateningly. Sarah could tell from the little scuffle that Amara's friends had to drag her away. "Well, any way, so Molly do you have a pencil I could borrow, it seems that I forgot to bring one." Sarah said innocently as if nothing had happened. Molly just nodded slowly and gave Sarah a pencil, as Mr. Makiguchi started out with a nasal voice saying, " Now class turn to page 5 and begin the lesson."

**Well okay that's chapter 2, so it seems Sarah as gotten the idea that Serena and the gang could be the Sailor Scouts, well she'll find out soon enough. And Sarah and Amara aren't on good terms, hopefully they will become friends. Well the next chapter will have another Sailor Scout and the new Enemy will be revealed!!! So review please and no flames!!! Thank you **

**Sailor Princess Universe **


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Okay so here is the next chapter that I said that I'd post up. And there is a new Sailor Scout, also this chapter is going to have the new enemy in it. So Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Raye had just gotten back from school when the phone rang from the kitchen. "I'll get it!"

Raye yelled so her Grandpa wouldn't have to get it. "Hello, Hino Residents." Raye said

into the phone politely. "Raye it's Serena." Serena said from the other line. "Hey Serena

what's up?" Raye asked, "Well everyone is over and we need your advice on something."

Serena said a little worriedly. "Sure, I'll be over soon okay? Just let me change out of

my uniform, alright?" Raye asked. "Yeah, okay just come over as soon as you can."

Serena said hurriedly, then hung up. Raye was stunned, _"Why did Serena sound so _

_upset?" _Raye thought to her self as she hung up the phone. Raye pondered on this

thought as she got undressed, and then picked out a red sweater and black snug jeans.

"Grandpa, I'm going over to Serena's house for a little bit, I'll be back before dinner."

Raye yelled to her Grandpa who was in the front room watching T.V. "Alright Raye,

honey you have a good time." Grandpa said in a distracted tone. "Bye." Raye said back.

Raye ran out the door and down the steps that went from the temple to the main street

below. Raye took the bus that had just started to pick up passengers, Raye gave the bus

driver 10 cents and sat in the nearest seat. Raye still couldn't figure out the tone of

Serena's voice, and what advice do they help with? Well Raye would find out soon.

"Where is Raye?!" Amara said annoyed. " It's only been 15 minutes

since Serena called her." Trista said agitated by Amara and her whining. " I still

don't understand the fuss is over?" Mina asked. " It's simple Mina, there was a

girl at school and she had an aura of energy around her." Lita said for the fifth time

that day to Mina. " Well do you think that she is an enemy or maybe a new Sailor Scout

maybe?" Trista suggested. " Who knows, that's why we're having Raye come over.

and any way she had a bad attitude." Amara said sourly. "Amara, I said she didn't

bump into me that hard, plus she is blind Amara, cut her some slack." Hotaru said

remembering how Amara had acted when Sarah Suzuki had bumped into her and

walked away with a hurried "Sorry.". Everyone was silent, then a knocking on

Serena's front door startled everyone. "I'll get it." Amy said. Everyone heard Amy

greet Raye into Serena's house. "Hi guys what's the big meeting about." Raye asked

"Well we think that there is a new …." " Sailor Scout and Amara is pissed off …"

"Only because she was being rude…." Raye and Amy looked at each other and sighed

as the talking kept going on and on and on. "SHUT UP!!!!!" Michelle shouted at the top

of her lungs. Everyone was dead silent, Michelle had never shouted or said "Shut Up"

"Thank you, now can we calm down so we can tell Raye what's going on." Michelle

said in a politeness that could choke a horse. " Well" said Lita " when we were at school

today this new girl had accidentally bumped into Hotaru and she said "Sorry", but

Amara couldn't be nice and…." "Now wait one minute Lita! She could have been nicer

about it." Amara said defensively. " Hold on lets just get to the point shall we." Lita said

"Yes please." Michelle said. "I'll tell her, I'm the one that felt the aura." Hotaru said

When everyone was looking at her she began. " When Ms. Sarah Suzuki bumped into me

I felt sudden tremors through me body, and I could tell that she had a powerful aura

about her and ……" As Hotaru was telling Raye and the others about Sarah Suzuki's

powerful aura, they were unaware that someone had her eye on them.

Sarah Suzuki was waiting for Isalena when she "heard" the group of

girls head towards the girls named Michelle and Amara's cars. Sarah had caught

fragments of their conversation. Some thing about her and the aura that a girl named

Hotaru ( the one she bumped into) had felt when she had bumped into her. _"Interesting,_

_She felt my aura, I wonder if they will make sense of my Sailor power or if they will _

_think I'm an enemy?" _Sarah thought as she heard them get into the cars and drive off.

Sarah then reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone, she pressed number 4,

that was Isalena's speed dial number. Sarah only waited a second before she heard

Isalena's Italian accented voice say. "Sarah ?" " Isalena, I think I've found the Scouts."

" I'll be right there." "Alright." Sarah closed her cell phone and sat on the grass as she

waited for Isalena to get there. A few minutes later Isalena pulled up in Sarah's

Porsche. Sarah got up and walked to the car, she got in and threw her things in the back.

"Isalena, follow them they're only 5 minutes ahead of us." Sarah ordered as she got her

Seat belt on. " Which way were they going?" Isalena asked as she pulled out of the

parking lot. "North." Sarah answered. "This was a quick discovery, you're positive

Sarah?" Isalena asked with caution. " I'm very sure Isalena. I'm positive." Sarah with

confidence. " Sarah, are they in the car in front of us? Can you hear them?" Isalena

whispered. Sarah leaned over and rolled down her window to listen. "Do you think she

could be an enemy?" "She could be good to, you never know." Sarah identified the voices

and nodded. "That's them, just follow them okay." Sarah said calmly. Sarah was planning

what to do when she got to their hang out. " We better transform, Sarah." Isalena said as

if she had read her mind. "That's a good idea." It was silence as Isalena drove just a few

cars back from the Sailor Scouts. Finally Isalena stopped the car. "Are we there?" Sarah

asked as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Yeah, I stopped a few houses down from the house

they stopped at. "Did they even look this way?" Sarah asked curiously. " They didn't even

see us Sarah." Isalena said. "Okay ready to transform?" Sarah asked with a smirk. "As

always Sarah." Isalena whispered. "Okay is there an ally some where Isalena?" "Yes."

Isalena said as she got of the car. Sarah also got out and followed Isalena to the ally way .

"Ready?" Isalena asked. "Yes." **"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER!" **Sarah shouted.

"**EARTH FAIRY POWER!" **Isalena shouted. As Sarah transformed, green vines

wrapped around her legs and turned into high top boots, green vines also wrapped

around her arms that turned into lace up gloves, then golden leaves that sparkled

went around her neck to form a choker and also on her forehead to form her tiara.

Then green vines and sparkling leaves twisted into a small staff that was white and

had a silver crystal on top. Sarah grabbed the staff an struck a pose to end her

transformation. Isalena held out her hand and a bag appeared into her hand, she opened it

then she threw it in to the air above her, the sparkles swirled around her. The

sparkles turned into a sky blue dress that went down to Isalena's knees and was strapless.

Tattoos covered her arms and around her eyes, then beautiful blue wings came out of her

back. When Isalena's transformation was over, they jumped onto to roof top above the

ally way. They jumped over five roof tops before they came to the house that the Sailor

Scouts were in. Sarah listened for a few seconds, then she turned towards Isalena.

"Isalena, can you cast a spell so we could listen in?" Sarah asked. " Sure, stand back

Princess." Isalena warned. Isalena pointed her finger at the center of the roof and

whispered. "Sono il piu potente di questo, curvatura con il mio magia." "Piegare alla

mia magia e submit a me per sono tutto il potente!"1. After Isalena said her spell the roof

became almost translucent. Sarah could hear clearly what the Scouts were saying. "So

you're saying that Sarah Suzuki could be a Sailor Scout?" Sarah identified as Amara.

"Well she could be. I mean she doesn't seem that bad." Hotaru said. "Well lets keep a

close eye on her okay?" Another girl said. " Right!" the rest said in unison. Sarah sighed

She didn't want them to find out who she was yet. " Well did you hear what you wanted

to hear?" Isalena asked as the spell wore off. "Yes and No." Sarah explained. Then

suddenly there was bright light behind Sarah and Isalena, they both felt a familiar aura.

But before either one could do anything there was a huge **BOOM!** it rocked the house

and all of Japan it seamed. "We better go, come on Isalena, we have a guess to entertain."

Sarah grinned, but the grinned was wiped off when Sarah heard a familiar voice yell at

her yet again. " Hey, who are you! What are you doing?! Amara yelled. "Damn!

Come on Fairy, lets go greet our guest, shall we." Sarah whispered. "Gladly Princess."

The Earth Fairy said.

Sarah and Isalena were out of there before the Sailor Scouts

could say anything else or do anything else. Sarah and Isalena raced to the beach where

They knew their good friend had decided to land. Sarah took her staff and said. " Earth,

Mother planet, guide me to our visitor of our home." Sarah whispered to the Earth. Suddenly Sarah felt a tug at her heart. Sarah turned in all directions, North, South, East,

and West. Sarah finally stopped when the tugging was stronger when she turned to the

the West. "To the West, Isalena, she's landed in the West." Sarah said as she took off

toward the West. Sarah and Isalena ran quickly down the beach. Finally Sarah and Isalena

stopped where there was a huge crater size hole in the ground. "Oh friend of Sailor Scouts

greet us with your presence." Sarah said the respectful chant that every Sailor Scout said

to another Sailor Scout that is a visitor to any planet. Sarah and Isalena waited, then Sarah

was pulled into a tight hug. "Oh Princess Sarah! I've missed you so much!" a musical

voice whispered into Sarah's ear. Sarah responded with giving a even tighter hug. "I've

missed you to Princess Lisette!" Princess Lisette let go of Sarah and hugged Isalena. "I

have also missed you to Fairy Guardian Isalena!" "Me to Sailor Universe, its been

awhile!" Isalena laughed happily. Sailor Universe let go and sighed with happiness. "We

better go Lisette, the other Sailor Scouts might be here soon." Sarah said worriedly. "Yes,

Lisette, Sarah's right we saw them, before you landed here." Isalena said in agreement.

Sarah took Lisette's hand and pulled a little bit on it, but Lisette wouldn't move from her

Spot. "Well come on Lisette. What's the matter?" Sarah asked concerned for her friend.

"Sarah, Isalena, I have to tell you something, I came here to warn you about My twin

Sister. Sailor Star, Princess Lynette, has become the enemy of all universes." Lisette

cried into her hands. Sarah and Isalena stared at Lisette. " Princess Lynette, Sailor Star is

our enemy?"

**Well that's the 3rd chapter!! It's a lot longer than the other 2 chapters. Okay disclaimer: I DON'T own Sailor Moon or anything by the creator. I DO own Sarah,Isalena, Lisette, Lynette, and other Sailor Scouts of my Imagination! Oh and the translation for 1 is " I am most powerful of this, bend with my magic." "Bend at my will and submit to me for I am the all powerful!"**

**And thank you to these readers for reviewing:**

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**

**Serenityrain2233 **

**Thank you again-. Chapter 4 will be up soon.**

**Sailor Princess Universe**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Hey guys, I've been really busy and haven't been able to update in awhile, again I'm very sorry. Well anyway hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Sarah was still in a daze when she, Isalena, and Lisette, returned back to Sarah's mansion.

"_What has the world come to?"_ Sarah thought to herself as she readied Lisette's

bedroom. Sarah was thinking so intently that she had failed to realize the small black cat

that had climbed on to the window sill.

Luna having followed the three girls, back to their residents, she had heard

everything that had passed between the two new Sailor Scouts and the other

one that she wasn't sure about. But what Luna had heard was surprising.

She had heard about Princess Lynette a.k.a Sailor Star and how she was on her

way to Earth very soon now, and about Sarah, who was Sailor Earth! Luna had

recalled the that King and Queen of Earth in the Peaceful Era had a son and

daughter, but Luna did not recall that the daughter was Sailor Earth. In fact

the last Sailor Earth that was recorded in the history of Sailor Scouts was in the

early years of the Silver Millennium. "Interesting that a Sailor Earth has

reappeared after all these years." Luna whispered. Luna glanced at Sarah one

last time before she hopped off the roof and onto the lawn and into the night.

"Isalena, we have been followed I believe." Sarah stated very calmly.

Isalena glanced at Sarah who was looking at the retreating form of a black cat out

the window. "Yes, so it seems, Princess what would you have me do now?"

Isalena asked curiously . Sarah thought for a moment then replied,

"I want you to do nothing for now, but watch over Princess Lisette."

Sarah ordered. "Of course, my Princess." Isalena bowed politely and left to go to bed.

After about 30 minutes, Sarah heard nothing, but the sound of peaceful breathing.

Then Sarah grabbed her walking stick and put on her coat and quietly walked out the

front door. She walked swiftly over to her car and got in.

"Well here goes nothing." Sarah whispered to herself halfheartedly.

As Sarah pulled out of her drive way Princess Lisette watched Sarah intently.

"Good luck Princess of the Earth, I hope your plan works." Lisette said as she drifted

away from the window.

Sarah drove carefully, she still had to depend on her ears and memory to get to

Princess Serena's house where she was sure the black cat had gone to.

"Boy this crazy, what would Isalena say if she saw me driving blind, literally!"

Sarah laughed to herself, but stopped a few houses away from Serena's house.

Sarah parked her car in an alley way and got out. She had a note in her hand to tell the

Sailor Scouts to meet her at the Tokyo Emerald Park at midnight, signed Sailor E.

Sarah got to the door and put the note on the door step, she quickly knocked on the door

and started running to the park which was 15 minutes away from Serena's house.

Sarah smiled as she was running, _"They'll come and I'll show them some of my tricks."_

A young man opened the door and called to the awaiting Sailor Scouts that there was a

note saying for them to go to the Tokyo Emerald Park at midnight which was in 20

minutes signed Sailor E. " Well we should go meet her then, come on." Mina said.

"Hey hold on, this could be a trick you guys." Raye said, "Yeah I'm not sure either."

Michelle also said. "No lets go, I think she wants to talk, we should hear her out."

Hotaru said. Everyone looked at her then they slowly agreed. "I'll go to."

Said the young man. "Oh, are you sure I wouldn't you to get hurt my prince." Serena

cried out. The young man hugged Serena reassuringly, and whispered that he would be

fine. "Okay be careful, Darien." Serena called as she and her Scouts started towards the

park. " I will my wonderful princess, I'll always be there to protect you." Darien

promised to the night.

The Sailor Scouts got to the park right at midnight. They were all skittish, because of the

eerie feeling they kept getting. They knew Darien was in the trees somewhere also keeping

a look out. Then suddenly there was rustling in the bushes, everyone turned their

attention to the rustling bushes. Then the rustling was stopped short, then a girl walked

out of the bushes and walked till she was at least 20 feet away from them.

Serena stepped out towards the girl and said in a warm voice,

"Are you Sailor Earth? Did you send for us?" Serena waited a minute before the girl

answered. " No I'm not Sailor Earth, I'm Sailor Star, your worst enemy!"

**And that my good readers is Chapter 4!!! I hope you liked it and please review, but please no flames.!!!!! Thank you**

**Sailor Princess Universe**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**I'm back!!! I decided to treat you guys and put up chapter 5 now! **

**And I forgot the disclaimer so here it is x2: I do NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any other characters. I DO OWN Sarah, Isalena, Lisette, Lynette, and other characters of my imagination. Okay on with the story!!! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"I'm not Sailor Earth, I'm Sailor Star, your worst enemy!"

Serena's eyes widened like huge saucers, then she called out to her group

"Girls transform!!!" "Right!" they all called out in unison. "Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!" "Jupiter Eternal Power!" "Venus Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!" "Neptune Eternal Power!" "Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!" "Eternal Moon Power!" The park was turned into a kaleidoscope

of different colors as the girls transformed. "In the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

Eternal Sailor Moon shouted to Sailor Star, "And we're the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Star

smirked, _"This will be all to easy_ _to destroy them! They're not even in Goddess form!"_

Sailor Star stepped up closer to the Scouts and laughed out loud.

"You girls aren't even in your most powerful form yet, your all just babies!!" Sailor Star

cackled wickedly. Sailor Uranus stepped to the front of the group.

"Stop cackling like an old crow and bring it on!" Sailor Uranus drew the Space Sword and

got into a crouch ready to spring at Sailor Star. _"Perfect, right where I want you!"_ Sailor

Star thought then lunged. Sailor Uranus didn't even have enough time to bring up her

sword. The scouts gasped as Sailor Uranus cried out in pain, she held onto her arm as

blood poured out of it. Sailor Star was ready to lunge again but then, another voice rang

out. "Sailor Star! Stop! NOW!" Everyone turned their head towards the voice. There

stood Sarah Suzuki. "Its Sarah!" Some of the Scouts whispered worriedly . Sailor Pluto

turned to Sarah, "Hey get out of here, we don't want you to get hurt!" She shouted.

Sarah smiled at the girls, "I can hold my own." then she turned to Sailor Star and said

"Sailor Star, you know the laws, why are you breaking them and killing innocent Sailors?"

Sarah questioned Sailor Star. Sailor Star glared coldly at Sarah,

"Don't you dare question me! You should bow to me!" Sailor Star shouted icily. Sarah

laughed "No matter how much the wind may blow the mountain will never bow."

Sailor Star screamed in rage, "You'll be the first to be killed!" The Sailor Scouts cried out

as Sailor Star lunged at lightening speed toward Sarah, but before Sailor Star could

reach Sarah, she yelled out **"Sparire!"**1, then she was gone! Then Sarah reappeared

behind Sailor Star. "Don't under estimate me old friend." Sarah whispered before she

disappeared again, only to reappear again in front of the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Star.

Then Sarah looked at the Sailor Scouts and said simply, "I'll explain later." Then Sarah

shouted, "**Earth Eternal Power!**" Then in blinding light the Sailor Scouts gasped in

shock. Sarah was dressed in a Sailor Suit of a greenish-blueish and silver color, with high

top boots and lace up gloves, her black hair in a long braid, and her tiara gem was silver,

but most surprising of all was when a medium height white staff with a small crystal on

top, appeared, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn's talismans started to glow.

Now Sarah was ready for a fight, "I am the scout of sacrifice and nature! I am Sailor

Earth!" Sailor Star smirked, "Yes you are Sailor Earth, but dear friend you can't even see

me, besides fight me!" Now it was Sarah's turn smirk,

"Oh, but dear friend, you forget that I can hear, smell, and feel you just fine."

"Well here feel my blade Sailor Earth!" Sailor Star screamed as she charged at Sarah.

Sarah brought up her staff just in time for Sailor Star's sword to come crashing down

over Sarah's head. Sarah wrenched away from Sailor Star and danced a little bit away

from Sailor Star. Sarah could feel the unease of the Sailor Scouts. "Stay put you guys."

Sarah ordered them as she again moved away from Sailor Star's aggressive attacks on her.

Then when Sailor Star was caught off guard by Sarah's sudden burst of energy threw her

to the ground. Sarah took her staff and called on her powers, **"Earth staff boomerang!"**

Sarah then threw her staff at Sailor Star and hit her square in the back which caused her

to again fall face first in the dirt. Sarah breathed heavily, "This battle is over Sailor Star."

Sarah caught her staff as it flew back to her. Sailor Star slowly got to her feet and

glared at Sailor Earth and the Sailor Scouts. "I'll be back and next time I'll kill you all."

Sailor Star said venomously, then she disappeared into thin air. Sarah then turned to the

Scouts and sighed. "We should get Sailor Uranus some help, come back to my house, my

maid is a good healer." Sarah said as she started to walk towards Sailor Uranus. Sailor

Jupiter placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder as she walked passed her, Sarah stiffened at first

then smiled. "You fight really good for a blind chick." Sailor Jupiter said to Sarah, but

was smacked on the side of her head by Sailor Mars. Sarah laughed lightly, "Thank you."

Sarah crouched down to Sailor Uranus and touched the long gash that Sailor Star

had inflicted on her. Sarah then suddenly picked up Sailor Uranus and carried her bridal

style. Some of the Scouts gasped silently, she was so small and Uranus was much bigger

than most of them. "Okay guys lets transport to my house, my car isn't big enough."

Sarah told them as they got into a circle, Sarah went into the middle and bowed her

head a minute then lifted her face to the moon and shouted, **"La terra di madre, li lascia**

**passare sicuro alla mia casa. Transporto!!"**2. Then there was a white light and the

Sailor Scouts were in a huge house. Sailor Saturn looked around and gaped openly.

"Is this your house?" Sailor Saturn asked in awe. Sarah laughed a little, "Yes it is."

They all looked around like little children in a candy shop, but were brought back rudely

by a door slamming and a older looking girl flew down the stairs, and started yelling

in a foreign language at Sarah. "Isalena, please stop yelling and help me tend to Sailor

Uranus, she's been injured by Sailor Star." "My God! Hurry put her on the couch and I'll

see what I can do." Isalena ordered. Sarah put Sailor Uranus on the couch and let Isalena

work her magic. As soon as Sarah was out of the room Sailor Moon placed her hand on

Sarah's hand and looked at her. "Sarah its time that you explain things to us, please."

Sarah sighed and replied, "Of coarse my Princess."

**Well that is chapter 5!!! Sailor Earth kicked some butt in this chapter! Chapter 6 will be when Sarah and Darien will meet and a lot of things will explained, so read carefully -. Hope you liked this chapter, Review please! **

**Sailor Princess Universe **

**1. Disappear**

**2. Mother Earth, let us pass safely to my home. Transportation! **


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Gosh! I'm done with Chapter 6!! YEAH!!! Thank you to you guys that reviewed! Okay well I'm done, so here's Chapter 6! Enjoy! Oh I don't own Sailor Moon just my characters! **

Chapter 6

Sarah was a little nervous when all the Sailor Scouts were quietly and anxiously awaiting

her explanation. She took a deep breath and began. "Long ago when our solar system was

first granted life from the three Sailor Scouts of life, our grandmothers were the first stars

appear with the Sailor Scouts of life. So our grandmothers were granted a planet

to their choosing. Of course that is how we are connected with our respectful planets."

Sarah explained with ease, but before she continued Michelle piped up,

"Sarah, who are the three scouts of life?" "They are Sailor Fate, Sailor Universe, and

Sailor Star." Sarah answered. Everyone gasped, "But then Sailor Star, why would she

attack us then in the park?" Amy asked confused. Sarah sighed heavily.

"Sailor Star has been corrupted by an evil and hatred that has eaten her soul. And now she

is no longer herself." Sarah explained with great sadness in her voice. "Well what about

the other two Sailors?" Trista asked cautiously. But before Sarah could answer they all

heard Isalena yelled something the Sailor Scouts couldn't understand, except for Sarah,

who immediately stood up and told the girls to stay put until she came back.

"_Isalena shouted a protection command! I hope she's okay!"_ Sarah thought worriedly.

When Sarah reached the door to the living room, she heard Amara try to tell Isalena that

she knew this man and he wouldn't harm them. Sarah opened the door and shouted in

an icy voice, "What is all this racket in here!" Sarah could tell there was another person in

the room besides Isalena and Amara. Sarah got the strangest feeling when she was about

to command that the intruder explain there self quickly. But he jumped to her to the gun.

"I am very sorry, but when I saw you bring my friends in your house I wanted to make

sure that they were okay." Sarah gasped she knew this voice, she would know this voice

anywhere. It couldn't be, _"Oh dear God! My brother Darien!!!" _ Sarah thought as she

was taken over by darkness.

Sarah was surrounded by a bright light that kept making her eyes water.

"_This god forsaken light! Wait why can I see the light!" _Sarah thought

bemused. Then she was dropped on an open field that was filled with

different colors of wild flowers. Sarah laughed with joy, she could see!!

Sarah ran threw the wild flowers and dropped to her knees to smell them.

Then Sarah heard a soft woman's voice call to her from behind her.

She turned around really quickly to be greeted by her mother, the beautiful

Queen Sophia. "Mother!!" Sarah cried as she got to her feet and ran to her mother.

Queen Sophia opened her arms as her daughter crashed into her, the Queen laughed a soft

sad laugh. Sarah couldn't stop from crying, her mother wrapped one arm around Sarah's

shoulder and her other arm around her head. Sarah stopped crying after a few minutes and

looked up at her mother. "My daughter, you have grown up, you are so beautiful."

Queen Sophia whispered in Sarah's ear. "Oh mother, I've missed you so much, I was so

lonely, then Linda and David came to the orphanage and adopted me into there family,

then Isalena found me and has been with me ever since mama." Sarah said into her

mother's dress. Then Queen Sophia unhooked Sarah's tight grasp from her waist and

took Sarah by the hand and silently lead her to the edge of the field. Then before Sarah's

eyes was the Grand Rose Palace, Sarah gasped and looked at her mother with questioning

eyes, but her mother just kept walking to the Palace. Then her mother lead her over to

beautiful gardens and had Sarah sit down on the bench, but as Sarah sat down her princess

gown covered her body. Sarah looked up then only to see King Nicholas, her father stand

beside her mother. Sarah again got up and ran to her laughing father. "Oh Papa!" Sarah

shouted, as her father took her into an enormous bear hug. "Sarah! My you've grown

child." her father laughed in his deep voice. Sarah backed a few steps away from her

parents, then asked them. "Mother, Papa, why am I here? I'm not dead am I?"

"No, my daughter, you are here to hear your fate as well as everyone else's." Queen

Sophia replied. "My fate and everyone else's? Mother what do you mean?" Sarah asked

quizzically. But her father answered instead, "Sarah, you have come here to learn what

you must do to save your Earth and our Solar System." "Are you ready, daughter?"

Queen Sophia continued. But King Nicholas laughed at his wife and said, " My dear

Sarah is a Earth Princess and warrior, like you were, she is ready." Queen Sophia sighed

and looked at her daughter with a smile. "Your Father is right, come." Sarah scrambled

after her parents to the Sailor Scout training arena. _"The Palace is the same when I was_

_here, when everything was normal, but this is not real anymore but a vision and nothing _

_more."_ Sarah thought mournfully. Sarah came back to her parents stopping in the middle

of the arena. When Sarah joined them her mother smiled. "Sarah Transform for me, please

dear?" Queen Sophia ordered politely. Sarah nodded, then took a deep breath.

"**Earth Eternal Power!!"** Sarah shouted the command. Sarah felt herself change into the

Warrior and Guardian of Earth, then when the transformation was complete her staff of

Earth appeared. Her parents nodded with approval, now her mother stepped forward and

put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Sarah you must train the Sailor Scouts and your

Brother Darien, to reach their ultimate powers and help them with there power to attack."

"Yes Sarah, listen to your mother she speaks the truth, but you must hurry, Sailor Star is

growing more stronger everyday, and she is getting more minions every time she gets

stronger." King Nicholas said to his daughter. Sarah looked both parent in the eyes,

" I'll do my very best, Mother and Papa, for you, for everyone, for our future."

The King laughed and brought Sarah into a hug, "Like your mother when I meet her."

Sarah blushed, then her mother the Queen took Sarah into a hug,

"You will be a great Queen one day my darling, but before we have to send you back I

have to tell you something, no matter what you see when you fight Sailor Star, fight back

and don't second guess your gut feeling, go with it."

"Also Sarah, before you go I will give you your new power, you are now known as

Sailor Earth, Scout of Guidance, you will now call on your power as Earth Goddess

Power, and your new attack is Earth Meteor Shower Blast!, you will train the Sailors to

get to this power, and you will decide what their title will be." King Nicholas instructed

"Now daughter, remember the laws of the Sailor Scout code, you will be punished if

disobey them, tell them to the Scouts, now its time for you to go." Queen Sophia

explained. Sarah nodded dumbly as the Palace disappeared and she and her parents were

in the field, that Sarah had first saw her mother. Sarah sighed and hugged her mother and

father, one last time. Then as King Nicholas and Queen Sophia saw there daughter back a

few steps from them, silent tears ran down her cheeks, King Nicholas put out his hand

in a "stop" motion he whispered, **"Come re di vecchia terra, trasmettere il mio **

**bambino ha gettato il tempo e lo spazio alla terra di morte ed alla vigilanza sopra **

**lei, Come figlia di terra ora re Nicholas li ordino di transportable! Spostamento **

**della terra!!"1** Sarah felt herself being surrounded by a magical force field, then she was

being lifted up from the ground. But Sarah felt a sudden pang of panic rise to her heart.

"Mother, Papa! Wait I don't won't to leave! Come with me!" Sarah shouted to her

parents, but her father turned away in pain and sadness, but then Sarah saw her mother

pick up her dress and run toward her daughter who was slowly leaving the ground and this

world of dreams. Queen Sophia grabbed her daughter's out stretched hand held on with all

their might. "Sarah, darling I love you! Tell your brother that we love him! Don't forget

my child, that we love you even in death and in the dream world! Remember us!"

Then to Sarah's sorrow, her mother let go and stepped back watching her go.

Then Sarah was again taken over darkness.

"I think she's coming to!" "Yeah look she's moving!" Sarah sighed and opened her eyes

but nothing what so ever! Darkness, Darn it!! _"Remember, your duty Sarah!"_ Sarah

heard her parents in her head. Then with renewed determination Sarah leapt up, to the

girls gasping. Sarah got up from the couch and looked at the girls and Darien.

"Warriors, its time to start training!" Sarah ordered

**Okay that is Chapter 6!! The translation to 1 is "As King of the old Earth, send my child threw time and space to the dying Earth, and watch over her, as a daughter of Earth. Now I, King Nicholas commands you to transport her! Earth Shift!" **

**Okay, I have a proposal. If you one of you guys can figure out what language Sarah and Isalena speak for their magic then I'll tell the one who gets it first a preview of the future chapters! So please review and Chapter 7 will be up soon!!**

**Sailor Princess Universe **


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Hey Guys! Chapter 7 is finally here! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner! I hope you guys like this chapter, and I do NOT OWN Sailor Moon, only my characters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The Sailor Scouts were bemused, by Sarah's reaction. The last thing they knew was that

Sarah had fainted and Isalena was talking in her foreign language, well more like yelling.

Then Sarah mumbled something unintelligent, then she opened her eyes and jumped up as

if something had bitten her. Sarah then said she was going to train and teach them about

"laws" and their "elemental" power. As Sarah kept talking Raye finally piped up.

"Sarah hold up, what do you mean?" She asked irritated. Sarah stopped talking and look

towards Raye. Sarah was silent for a moment, then decided to answer her question.

" I mean to teach each and everyone of you to reach your ultimate powers, but there are

laws that you must follow and must not be ignored. Am I clear?" Raye had a sour look on

her face, but chose not to say anything. Trista mean while was thinking really hard about

what Sarah had said. _"Laws, where have I heard about laws before? Oh come on think!"_

Amy then attempted to get more from Sarah, "Well Sarah, I think Raye and the rest of us

aren't sure what you by "laws" and our "ultimate" powers?" But before Sarah could

answer, Trista then spoke with a hint of excitement, "Guys don't you remember when we

were fighting the Black Moon Kingdom, and I broke a taboo, well that was a law for me

to follow, are they those type of laws Sarah?" Trista then turned to Sarah who answered

with reluctance, "Well that was a law, but not the laws I'm talking about."

The girls sighed with frustration. Mina who was quite took her chance to ask another

question. "Well what laws then, and I thought we were already at our ultimate power, I

mean we all have the Eternal power." Sarah sighed, "No Mina, your Eternal Power

is nothing compared to what your ultimate power, trust me." Things were silent, then a

soft voice spoke from the spiraling stairway. "You should listen to Sarah, she knows what

she's talking about." Everyone turned to see a girl in a gold and black Sailor uniform.

Then Sarah smiled, "Pardon me Lisette, girls this is Princess Lisette,

Sailor Universe." They all gasped in surprise. "You're one of the Scouts of Life!?" Hotaru

asked still in shock. Lisette granted them a dazzling smile, "Yes, the very same from when

your grandmothers came here." The girls eyes widen like huge dinner plates. Then

Darien, who was in the back of the group spoke up. "Sailor Universe, would you know

how to defeat Sailor Star……" But he was interrupted by a huge bang that erupted in the

middle of the room. There was dust every where, but Sarah and Isalena jumped to the

front and shouted, **"Sconosciuti sgradit di fermatal! Di legatura piedini la!"1**

The figures fell to the floor struggling to get out of whatever Sarah and Isalena cast on

them. Then one of the figures shouted to Sarah, **"Sciogliero principessa Sarah, esso e **

**io**,** Destino del marinaio con altri amici."2 **Sarah and Isalena immediately went over to

the people that were on the floor. As the rest of the Sailor Scouts went over cautiously to

get a look at the strangers. There were four of them, but as they looked closer they saw

some very familiar faces grinning up at them from their spot on the floor. "Seiya, Taiki,

Yaten!!" The girls cried in surprise as they all ran forward to hug their friends. The Star

Lights laughed and hugged all of them, they were still hugging as Sarah, Isalena, and

Lisette went over to the girl that had arrived with the Star Lights. They stood silent for a

moment, then Sarah raced into the other girl's arms and hugged her with everything fiber

of her being. "Ow Sarah, you're hurting me. Please take pity on this old body." Her voice

was throaty and gentle when she talked. Sarah laughed merrily at her friend's comment,

but finally let go. Isalena then stepped forward and bowed down low to the girl, but

the older girl would have none of it, she lifted Isalena's chin with her finger and smiled at

her. Isalena gently hugged her and whispered to her, "I'm glad you're alright Lady

Princess." "I'm fine, Fairy Guardian Isalena, I'm glad Sailor Star hadn't done any harm to

any of you." Isalena smiled warily. Then Lisette came up to the girl and bowed with her

hand over her heart, as Lisette straighten up the girl bowed her head to her. The older girl

looked at them again before looking at the other girls, "Sarah introduce me please."

"Of course, Lady Princess." Sarah said politely. "Everyone?" Sarah called to them in a

loud voice, the Scouts quieted down to see Sarah and another girl in a black and yellow

Sailor uniform, she had shoulder length chocolate brown hair, and piercing light blue eyes,

waiting patiently for them to give them their attention. "Sailor Scouts and visiting Sailors,

I would like to introduce to you Lady Princess Solana, Sailor Fate, the leader of the Three

Scouts of Life." Silence, dead silence. Sarah started to get nervous, then someone spoke.

"Lady Princess, I am Sailor Pluto, Sailor Scout of Time. We welcome you." Trista said

while she got down on her knee and put her hand with the Garnet Rod over her knee,

then bowed her head. Lady Princess Solana smiled, but then it turned into a frown as she

looked back at the Sailor Scouts before her, only in their Eternal form. She turned to

Sarah and asked bemused, "Why are they not in Goddess Form, they're only in Eternal, all

of them, why?" "Because," Sarah began uneasily, "They have not been trained to reach their ultimate power, but I was about to begin, then you dropped by." Sarah explained

calmly. Solana thought for a moment then sighed and said, "Well there is no time to waste,

Sailor Star is angrier then ever, you are the first solar system to have fought her, and lived

your first battle, to train for your second one." Some gasped in horror others went silent

out of fear. "Hey guys! We have fought every evil and won, and if we fought Galaxica and

won, then Sailor Star won't be a problem to defeat!" Seiya said in a cheerful voice. The

girls started to feel better and even cheerful like Seiya. But Sarah, Solana, Isalena, and

Lisette knew better, Princess Lynette would be far harder than Sailor Galaxica. Princess

Lisette couldn't let them think that her sister was simple like Galaxica. "Stop it right

now!" Lisette shouted, Sarah and the others looked at Lisette shockingly surprised,

"You have no idea what Sailor Star has done to Sailor Scouts across the universes. She

has turned her back on everything that makes a Sailor Scout, Sailor Galaxica was a Sailor

Scout that soul was taken over by an evil spirit. Sailor Star takes and makes the Sailor

Scouts and makes them beg for mercy, then she kills them taking their soul as her

minions, she uses them to fight for her, her Shadow Sailors, that is what she calls them."

Lisette said in rage. She was about to say something else but then Sarah jumped in,

"Lisette, stop it! Calm yourself down, there is no need to shout at them! Stop now!" Sarah

warned Lisette. Lisette became silent. Once Sarah was sure she could speak with out

Lisette yelling again, she explained to them that Sailor Star was indeed what Lisette had

said she was. Sarah let that settle into there minds before saying, "Well come on there is a

special place that is as big as my house that we can all train in and teach you all what you

need to learn about. But I need a little room so back up just a little, okay thank you."

Once everyone was away from Sarah, she closed and concentrated on her energy. Then

Sarah's eyes shot open and she put her finger in the air like she was pointing at something.

"**Portello segreto, aperto pe la vostra padrona, tiene l'uso per la stanza segerta."3**

Sarah whispered commandingly. There was a burst of light and then a door appeared in

the middle of the room. "Wow." Hotaru said to herself. Isalena smiled at her, Hotaru

looked up at her and smiled back. "Now girls, just step through the door, its little bit of a

drop, but you'll be fine." Sarah went first then the Star Lights, soon little by little they all

went through the door, Isalena went last, as she closed the door she said, **"Sigillare **

**chiuso e proteggere quelli nella stanza, Sparire, Proteggere il & Risparmiare!"4 **

On the last word Isalena slammed the door shut, then she fell down in darkness, then she

landed in this huge room. It was Olympic size, the kind you would see for the Olympics.

Isalena then saw everyone in the middle of the room, Sarah was talking about what there

goal was while in here. Sarah knew Isalena just came in, so she said, "Isalena would you

help me show them what they will be doing. "Of coarse." Isalena walked to where Sarah

was, then Sarah said they would be using hand to hand combat first. "You ready?"

Sarah whispered, "Yep, anytime you are." Isalena replied. They then crouched down into

a guard stance, then like lighting Sarah moved an attack on Isalena. Isalena dodged her

attack. She put out a few of her own, then when both were tired, Sarah grabbed Isalena

legs to make her topple down to the ground. They laughed as they got up from the floor.

But little did Sarah know, Darien was looking at Sarah oddly, _"I've seen that fighting _

_style before. She reminds me of someone but who?" _ "Darien, what are you looking at?"

Serena's voice brought him of his confused thoughts. "Oh nothing, Serena." Darien said as

he looked back at Sarah and Isalena. Then all of the sudden Sarah swayed then started to

fall to the ground. Darien leapt forward and shouted the first the first thing that came to

mind.

"SISTER!!"

Sarah was hovering in space, she knew she had blacked out again, but before she did she

heard Darien shout "Sister!" _"Maybe he is finally remembering! But all this blacking out can not be good for my health though."_ Sarah thought. She looked around and saw the

beautiful stars twinkling brightly from their place in the sky. Then Sarah heard three eerie

female voices call her name. She froze and listened and watched. "I'm here, what is it you

want?" Sarah called out to the voices that had called out her name, then they spoke again,

but this time they were in front of her._ "Princess Sarah of Earth we bring you grave _

_news." _ the three female voices said to her. Sarah got the creeps from them, they made the

hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end. "Who are you and what do need

to tell me?" She said in more boldness then what she had. _"We are the three Sisters of _

_Time. You little Earth princess have hard future." _The Sisters cackled a cruel laugh when

Sarah did not answer them. _"We have come to tell you that you or your brother Prince _

_Darien of Earth must die."_ Sarah went numb, "D- Die!?" she stammered. They laughed

cruelly again at Sarah,_ "Yes, both of you can not rule over Earth, you both have too much _

_power, if both of you were to live, the natural balance would be off." _ "No! I will not

listen to you, you are not real!" Sarah shouted angrily. But the Sisters just laughed.

"_If you want to live to be Queen of Earth, then you must kill Prince Darien, or you could _

_Take his place." _ Sarah didn't think what she was about to say, "Yes, I will take his

place!" Then she felt a burning pain on her arm, there was a six pointed star. _"That is our_

_marks, to remind you of your promise to us." _Then with out warning Sarah started to fall.

She plunged downward into nothing but black, with the Sisters mark burning on her arm.

Their mark of Death.

**Okay that was chapter 7. So tell me what you thought of it and NO FLAMES!! **

**Chapter 8 will be up soon! Thank you for reading this chapter! **

**Sailor Princess Universe.**

**Translations:**

**1. "Halt unwelcome strangers, paralyze their body."**

**2. "Unbind me Princess Sarah, its me Sailor Fate with other friends."**

**3. "Secret Door, open for your mistress, she holds use for the Secret Room."**

**4."Seal shut and protect those in the Room. Disappear, Protect, &Save!"**


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on chapter 8, but its here now so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any characters, except for my own. **

**I also don't own the song _"The Voice" by Celtic Woman. _Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Sarah had no idea where she was being sent to now, for all she knew she would stay in

this nightmare forever. Her arm still hurt where the Three Sisters of time marked her as

the sacrifice, but it was the lest of her worries now, the starry space sky was melting into a

scenery of a valley with a big royal blue lake in the center there was a forest surrounding

the beautiful paradise. Sarah even noticed the cool wind as it whispered past her ears, but

the wind carried a message to Sarah, a message of beckoning to something or someone.

A light voice was singing, the voice beckoned to Sarah from across the great lake,

Sarah couldn't take it any longer, she started to walk towards the other side of lake, soon

The soft humming became words, and the song became haunting.

"_Listen, my child! You say to me, _

"_I am The Voice of your history, Be not afraid - come follow me, _

"_Answer my call and I'll set you freeeee!"_

Sarah was transfixed by the song, it was telling her to go to the person who was singing

the song,

"_I am The Voice in the wind and the pouring rain,_

"_I am The Voice of your hunger and pain_,

"_I am The Voice that always is calling you,_

"_I am The Voice - I will remain." _

Sarah was almost there just a few more yards.

"_I am The Voice in the fields when the summer's gone,_

"_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow;_

"_Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long;_

"_I am the force that in the springtime will grow."_

Sarah was almost upon the singer now, just a few feet.

"_I am The Voice of the past that will always be,_

"_Filled with my sorrows and blood in my fields;_

"_I am The Voice of the future…"_

Sarah stopped now very confused, _"The singer was just here, the singing got louder now.._

_its back on the other side of the lake?!"_

Yes, the singing could now be heard on the opposite side of the lake, where Sarah just

came from. Sarah turned around ready to start back in the way she came only to be

Stopped by a voice, soft and commanding at the same time.

" No matter how many times you walk around the lake, or the this land, you will never

be able to catch the voice, it is the mistress of this land." Sarah immediately was weary of

this person, Sarah could tell that it was a female that spoke, but she was very powerful.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked with some courage in her voice. She stepped out of the

shadows and smiled at her. "I am Queen Skyla, mother of the late Queen Sophia and

Grandmother of the future Queen of Earth, Princess Sarah."

"I can't do this Lady Solana, my powers aren't that advanced for this kind of spell."

Isalena whispered hoarsely to Solana. Isalena had tried everything she knew, but Sarah

never moved from her spot on the floor. "There is nothing else you can do! You're a fairy!

Aren't faeries supposed do any type of magic!" Raye yelled in frustration at Isalena.

"I can do any type of magic, but my magic can only go so far, just like your power as a

Sailor Scout." Isalena retaliated back at Raye, who in turn glared at the floor.

Solana sighed, _"What am I supposed to do, after three millennia I can't do my job _

_correctly." _Solana was Sailor Fate, yet Sarah's fate was clouded over and she couldn't

see anything. "Oh my god!! Someone stop her." Solana was jerked out of her thoughts

and turned around to see Sarah's body start to fade away and Isalena trying to hold on to

Sarah as Lita and Amara were trying to pry Isalena off. Solana ran over to the struggling

girls. "Isalena! Let go of Sarah something is wrong, a shadow has passed over her fate!

Isalena as Lady Princess Solana, Sailor Scout of Fate and the leader of the Three Scouts

of Life, I order you to let Princess Sarah go, NOW!" Solana shouted at the fairy,

Lita and Amara let go of Isalena as well. Solana hated to use her position over Isalena, but

something was at work here, Solana now felt the evil in this very room. Isalena let Sarah

go but she kept Sarah's fading hand. Then Lisette, shouted to Solana,

"Solana, a shadow is here!" Solana instantly put up her guard. Then a shadow darted

from the corner of the room, then stepping out to the open. The girls all gasped, the

shadow was a Sailor Scout! "What do you want!" Solana asked the Sailor Scout icily.

The Sailor Scout's voice had hatred in her probably once beautiful voice, "You know

what my Mistress wants." Solana knew that it was Sailor Star's Shadow Sailor, a victim

of slaughter and torture. "Sailor Star, is never going to hurt Sarah or any of us! We are the

protectors of this planet and solar system!" Mina spoke up bravely, but shrunk back as the

Shadow Sailor turned to glare at her, as a response to her comment. Trista and Hotaru

both came to stand on either side of Solana. "Leave now Shadow and do not come to this

place ever again, tell Sailor Star that the Sailor Scouts are becoming stronger and they will

beat her and bring her to justice." Hotaru whispered icily. The Shadow looked at her then

at all of the girls, and slowly turned into a mist then she disappeared completely.

Everyone sighed in relief, Isalena then looked back at Sarah, she wasn't fading anymore!

"_Thank you, thank you!" _Isalena thought as she stood to pick up Sarah, but faltered as

she tried to get her into her arms. Then strong arms took Sarah out of Isalena's arms,

Isalena looked up to see Amara holding Sarah gently in her arms. "I'll hold her, you find

a way to help her." Amara explained to the confused fairy. Isalena nodded then sat on the

floor in meditation style. It seemed like hours but really only long minutes, Isalena could

hear Serena and Darien talking about Sarah, Mina and Amy explaining to the Star Lights

the whole situation, Michelle, Trista, Amara, Lita, and Raye were silent and Hotaru was

holding Sarah's hand gently but tightly in her own hand. Solana and Lisette were standing

a few feet away from Isalena. _" The only person that I can think of that will know what to _

_do. I hope this works."_ Isalena sighed and stood from her place on the floor.

Everyone was silent now and listening intently to Isalena, "I can think only of one place

that will know what to do, we need to be ready to leave as soon as possible, any

questions?" Yaten came forward, "Where are we going?" Isalena smiled a small smile,

"L.A. the City of Angels, literally."

Sarah couldn't believe her ears! She was talking to her grandmother, the first Queen of

Earth. She quickly bowed low to her grandmother, "There is no need to bow my dear, let

me see your face." Sarah slowly straightened up and looked at her grandmother straight in

the eye. Queen Skyla walked slowly and gracefully to her granddaughter, when she came closer, she took Sarah's face in her hands and turned her head slowly form side

to side. Skyla smiled a lovely smile that would melt any man's heart.

"You look like your mother, but you've got your father's blue eyes, and my spirit."

Sarah smiled shyly at her grandmother, she had died when Darien was born, but her

Mother had a painted picture of both her parents that hung in the main hall. She looked

like the same woman that was in the picture sitting in front of her grandfather as her

grandfather stood behind her with his hand sitting lightly on her small shoulder.

"Why am I here grandmother?" Sarah asked Skyla questionably. Skyla smiled again

but her smile was sad, very sad, " You are here my granddaughter because you must learn

the truth." Sarah sighed, "What do you mean grandmother? The truth about what?"

"The truth of your every existence. You know the laws don't you Sarah?" "Yes."

"What about the heir law?" Sarah thought for a moment, "No." Skyla nodded then she sat

on the grass and motioned for Sarah to sit down as well. Sarah sat in front of her

grandmother and nodded her head, as to say "go on." "When a Sailor Scout marries and

becomes Queen of her planet, her powers as a Sailor Scout start to dim. So when she has

children she must have a daughter to carry on to be the next Sailor Scout. But it can only

be the first daughter born to her, because her power can only go into that girl child." Skyla

stopped then and took a deep breath, Sarah could see that something was worrying her

grandmother, so she placed her hand on her grandmother's arm. Skyla's arm was soft and

warm, Sarah then noticed something about the Queen, she was looked young, she had no

wrinkles or any signs of age. "I haven't aged since I've died, and death lets you live

whatever age you want." Skyla explained to Sarah, she had seen Sarah look more closely

at her when she put her hand on her arm. Sarah nodded, "Oh,….. Please continue

grandmother." Skyla nodded, "Before I was given a star to call home, I lived at the center

of the universe, where stars are born. I was already married to your grandfather, but….."

Skyla sighed again then continued on, "I had two girls before your mother was born."

Sarah's jaw dropped open in shock, "W-what, you had two girls before my mother! But

you just said that the law said that the birth right goes to the first born daughter, but my

mother was Sailor Earth and the Queen of Earth after you were?!" Skyla put her hand up,

"Let me finish please." Sarah shut her mouth but was desperate to ask more questions.

"Yes your mother was Sailor Earth and the Queen of Earth, and she was the youngest

daughter, born to me after 12 years of ruling the Earth. The Spirit of the universe sensed

that there was something wrong with my first daughter so the spirit had both my

daughters working for him or her, the spirit has no gender. My daughters were fine with

their mission, they worked together, they are twins. But then I was given a star with the

rest of the first Sailor Scouts, and when your mother was born the weren't sure how to

feel. And when Sophia was given my new power as Sailor Earth, my oldest daughter was

furious and envied your mother so much, but soon my second daughter started to love her.

I never did see my oldest daughter again." Sarah felt bad for her grandmother, she had no

control over the choice of who to give her power to. "I'm sorry grandmother, you

didn't have control over the whole power thing. And she's probably wished that she had

not gotten so mad at you or mother." Sarah said as she smiled at Skyla, but Skyla's face

clouded over with sorrow and regret as she looked at Sarah, "Sarah, what you just said is

The exact opposite of what she now feels… Sarah your mother's older sisters are

Princess Lynette and Princess Lisette, Sailor Star and Sailor Universe."

**Oh my!! What a twist to the story, well tell me what you guys think of the story.**

**I am also planning on changing my user name to "Rose of the Dawn" so just in case my old user name doesn't show up or you can't find me look up "Rose of the Dawn". Okay I'll stop talking so you can Review!!**

**Rose of the Dawn**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Hello again! Well the story of Sarah will becoming to an end very soon, after this chapter there will be 2 chapters plus an epilogue. I DON'T OWN Sailor Moon. Okay I'm Done. **

**Chapter 9**

Sarah couldn't believe what she had just been told, this was all a sick joke that her mind

was playing on her, yeah that had to be it. Sarah looked at her grandmother and surprising

herself and her grandmother, she started to laugh hysterically. "So you're telling me that

I'm related to Sailor Star? The Sailor Scout of Life, the Sailor Scout who just so happens

to be trying to kill me and destroying every thing else in the entire universe?!" Sarah

laughed without humor. Queen Skyla looked sadly up at her granddaughter and nodded

slowly and sadly. "Does anyone else know about this, or was this supposed to be taken to

the grave of everyone that knew?" Queen Skyla thought a second before answering Sarah,

"There are two other people besides me and your mother and her sisters that know of this,

But before I tell you they were sworn to never tell anyone under any circumstances.."

Queen Skyla stopped short about ready to break her own rule of honor, but Sarah was

looking at her with cold and solid eyes that promised rage, but she had to know after all

she was the one that had Sarah brought here in the first place to finally enlighten the fated

Sailor Scout of Earth of her mission and what she had to do to bring everlasting peace to

the galaxies. "Lady Princess Solana and your faerie guardian Isalena, know about

Sailor Star and Sailor Universe being your mother's sisters and your aunts." Sarah was

again shocked into numbing silence, she felt so many things at once, anger, sadness,

betrayal and confusion. Something was growing inside of Sarah, it was something that she

had never felt before until this very moment. It was like white-hot fire beginning to spread

threw her body slowly but steadily, then Sarah remembered nothing but Queen Skyla

shouting her name and yelling, "Control your power! Do not let it consume you, do not

kill her, she is the one that can….." then blackness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Isalena took the girls to Los Angeles, California, U.S.A. They had know idea that

the city was actually named because it had once been populated with , (yes, what you

are about hear is true,) angels. No, real Angels did not have halos and they did not often

wear white dresses, they were like you and me but more heavenly (no pun intended) and

graceful and well… they have wings. But let me tell you a little bit about the young angel

Tristan Lee. Tristan Lee is about 6.2", with a lanky boyish figure, he has shoulder length

sandy blonde hair, and a deep set of light green eyes. Now if you were to see him driving

down a busy L.A. road, you wouldn't think anything of him, except that he was handsome

and possibly had a lot of money considering the Mercedes S55 AMG. But if you were to

look more closely at him you would see his green eyes hard and troubled, and his fingers

closed so tightly on his steering wheel that his knuckles were very white. As an angel, he

knew something was wrong and he had a feeling that he had to get back to his apartment

at top speed. But if someone would have told Tristan Lee that when he got home that he

would find someone that he had longed to see and yet had wanted to stay away

from, not because they had dropped in at a bad time, but because of what he had

done to hurt her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on where are you when we need the most?!" Solana muttered under her breath as

Isalena knocked on the door for about the 10th time on a apartment door. Finally

Amara sighed, "Isalena, whoever you are trying to get to answer the door is either not

here or they really don't want to help us, so lets go." Isalena stopped in mid knock and

turned sharply around to glare coldly at Amara, "And what would happen to Sarah?!"

Amara began to say something but Michelle lightly touched her arm to silence her.

Meanwhile Darien was gazing down at Sarah, he was starting to see flash backs ever so

often when he was around Sarah, _"Sarah what has be fallen you now, and when we need _

_you the most!" _Darien thought hopelessly to himself. Then he looked at Serena, and he

smiled, _"You are so brave and caring my dear Serena, you have gone through so much, I _

_wish I could end this now for you, and for everyone." _Then Darien got jerked out of his

thoughts when a young man about 18, gasped and looked wide eyed at them, then he

began to say, "Who are you…..?" and then his eyes fell on Sarah and Isalena.

"Isalena, what in the world are you doing here in L.A., and what is wrong with Sarah?"

Isalena turned a little pale at the site of this man and swallowed cautiously before

answering, "We need your help." He looked at Isalena and then looked at Sarah, then

Back at Isalena, then at Solana and said in a grave voice, "So it has begun already."

Solana nodded then she flicked her eyes away from him in … a look of disgust?

But the man said nothing and looked over the Sailor Scouts then lastly at Darien

who had Sarah in his arms tightly, but gently. His eyes softened for a moment then

he walked through the girls to get to the door of his apartment. When he finally got

the door unlocked and stepped inside, he turned his head slightly, "Put Princess Sarah on

the couch in the living room, if you would please Prince Darien, and the rest of you can

come in as well." Then he disappeared through the door, then Lisette sighed and walked

into the apartment after him and then Hotaru and Trista went in followed by everyone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sarah was floating threw time and space now, but she didn't care any more, all this time

ever since she found out and remembered that she was a Sailor Scout, she was determined

to find Sailor Moon ,the others, and most of all her brother Prince Darien. She promised

herself that she would fight to protect her home planet and the other Sailor Scouts, no

matter what the cost. But now Sarah didn't care, she felt betrayed by the people she had

loved and trusted. "What am I supposed to do, now? I wish this would all just end now."

Sarah said aloud to herself in a hopeless voice. Then Sarah felt a great wave of pure and

powerful energy, dance around in the air all around her. Sarah got goosebumps all up and

down her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up as she heard a voice

with the sound of painful, booming, thunder and yet the sweet sound of bells tinkling.

Sarah clapped her shaking hands over her tortured ears, then the voice spoke to Sarah

with the voice of not a man and not a woman. _"Young Princess of Earth, why do you sit _

_here and wait for your home and friends to be destroyed and tortured. Tell me young _

_Princess why you do this?" _Sarah slowly took her hands from her ears and answered in a

voice full of anger and sadness, "I do not wish to let my home or friends be under the

mercy of Sailor Star, but I can do no good to them anyway."

Sarah thought she heard a low chuckle come from "it". _"No good! All Sailor Scouts were _

_made to be helpful and useful no matter if they were the high Lady Princess or the low_

_Sailor Scout -in-training." _Sarah sighed in frustration, "You don't understand, I have

given myself up to the Three Sisters of Time in order to save my brother, then I'm

related to the Sailor Star, who is my aunt and she is one of the Sailor Scout of Life!"

there was silence after Sarah finished. Then after what seemed like long hours, "it"

spoke again, _"You speak the truth, Princess, but you do not understand many things._

_Like the fact that your mother hide you and brother from her enraged oldest sister to _

_ensure that there would always a true daughter of Earth on the throne and a true son of _

_Earth to always defend the bloodline. That your fairy guardian Isalena taught you her _

_words of magic that goes beyond Sailor Scout power because she knew that you would _

_have to one day fight Sailor Star and you would have to use other magic to defeat _

_Sailor Star? Yes dear child there are a lot of things that were kept from you, to keep you_

_safe." _Sarah was stunned into silence as the words sunk into her head for the first time,

that her friends were protecting her and wanted her to be safe. "Are there other things that

I must know in order to defeat Sailor Star, and bring peace back to Earth?" Sarah

asked in renewed hope that was starting to bloom within her. _"There is much you do not _

_know, that you will never know until it is too late, but I will say that when your _

_Grandmother told you not to kill Sailor Star, do you want to know why that would be?"_

Sarah nodded, but then thought that maybe "it" had no eyes, so she responded a quiet

"yes". _"For two reasons that are very important, so listen carefully Princess. The first _

_reason is that if you killed one of the Sailor Scouts of Life, it would disrupt the balance _

_of power and nature so violently that everything could be destroyed, so you must drive_

_the darkness from her heart. And for the second and most important reason is that she is _

_a part of you, and if you killed her that would basically killing you and your brother, but _

_since you made that pact with the Three Sisters of Time, you would kill yourself instead _

_of your brother, but it would leave him without the power of Earth, so be very cautious _

_in your method of defeat Princess of Earth. It could cost you more dearly than what you _

_and everyone else wants." _Sarah drank in the words as if she was really parched from a

dry hot sun. "I understand and will take your wise words and tell all the Sailor Scouts

that come to fight what you have said to me, but may I ask one question?" "It" made a

sound like it was clearing the back of it's throat, and Sarah took that as a sign that she

could. "You have not told me your name, I would like to tell the Sailor Scouts who it

was that I talked to." For a long while there was not a single noise, but of Sarah's nervous

breathing. _"I am the air_ _you breath, the ground you walk on, the water you drink, and _

_the fire you make to warm yourself. That is who I am, but now is the time that you must _

_return to your mortal body and to the mortal world. Good luck to you Princess Sarah of _

_Earth, you will need every ounce of it you can get, this will be the toughest battle ever in _

_Sailor Scout history. You and the Princess Serena of the Moon must lead the others into _

_Battle. Now be gone before you have no more energy left to travel." _Then Sarah felt

herself start to regain the sense of touch, taste, and smelling, slowly but surly she felt

herself starting to slip back into the mortal world. Before Sarah was almost gone from the

spirit realm, she again asked, "Who are you please tell me!" Then when she was almost

Back to the mortal world she heard the faintest answering of, _"I am the Spirit of the _

_Universe." _Then Sarah was finally starting to go back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The first thing everyone knew was that Sarah was muttering "Who are you?" then she

slowly opened her beautiful ocean blue eyes, and said, "Everyone where are you."

That's when everyone went wild and rushed toward Sarah, laughing, crying, and shouting

to each other. Finally after many concerned questions , shy hugs, and awkward greetings,

Sarah thought it was best that she not tell Isalena, Solana, and Lisette that she knew about

almost everything that happened in her family. Instead she took it easy and let Isalena and

Serena fuss over her. But then somewhere a door opened and in walked in someone Sarah

had never thought she would see again. Then a deep voice shyly and nervously said,

"Sarah it has been too long since I've last seen you." Sarah grew cold as she reopened

many wounds in her heart as she said, "Arch Angel Tristan, it has indeed has been very

long, but let me remind you Tristan that to you my name is Princess Sarah or Sailor

Earth, and do not come near me ever again with that vile mouth, that cost my parents their

life, traitor!"

**Okay the end of the long chapter 9. Probably form now till the end the chapters will be a lot longer than what they were in the beginning. Chapter 10 will cover a lot of history between Sarah and Tristan, and some NEW SAILOR SCOUTS, will be introduced! Okay I'm very done now so gone on and REVIEW!!**

**Rose of the Dawn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!! I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I NEED HELP!!!! I really want to finish this story, but I have really bad writer's block (you can tell from the last time I have posted a chapter T-T) So I am asking for your help me dear readers. I need ideas!! If you have any I will gladly accept them, just pm me or put it on the review page. Thank you guys!**

**Much love,**

** Rose of the Dawn**


	11. Chapter 11

I am really sorry guys but I am discontinuing the **"The True Warrior of Earth"** I feel that I have not given it the attention it should have had. BUT!! I have in the works a new Sailor Moon story that goes along the lines of **"The True Warrior of Earth."** So I thank you guys for your reviews you are so awesome! So keep a look out for any of my stories and you can always look on profile for updates and new stories!!

-Rose of the Dawn


End file.
